Breakfast
by Femme55
Summary: It's the morning after Ari and Dante move back to El Paso. Dante makes breakfast, and Ari thinks they should christen the new house. starting in the kitchen.


Dante woke up early the day after they moved back to El Paso, wanting to surprise Ari with breakfast in bed. Ari had done most of the heavy lifting the day before, after waking excruciatingly early to drive the full eleven hours from their old place in Los Angeles to their new house in El Paso. Dante preferred having Ari drive. That way he could kick off his shoes and not have to worry about paying attention, asking Ari ridiculous questions to make him laugh and giving semi-accurate directions. They arrived to their new home in the early evening and had managed to get the truck unloaded rather quickly, Dante complaining frequently about how they should have hired movers. Ari had passed out exhausted after showering the night before, flopping face down and naked on their mattress, which was sitting directly on the floor. Dante had tried to persuade Ari into 'new house sex' before he fell asleep, but gave up laughing when Ari threatened a very painful death if Dante touched him.

Their parents, excited that their boys had finally moved back home, were due to come over later and help get them settled and the house put together. Dante was excited for them to see it – Ari and Dante had given Lilly, Jaime, Soledad and Sam a tour of the house when they bought it, but since then a lot of renovations and redecorating had been done to get it ready for the newlyweds.

Dante staggered into the kitchen, yawning loudly as he made his way toward the coffee pot. He put on a pot and began rummaging through the refrigerator, drawers and doors for everything he would need to make chilaquiles with fried eggs. He had managed to unpack a few boxes in the kitchen last night and run to the grocery store to get some food in the house. In one of the drawers he found lobster oven mitts and an apron with a lobster and "Just looking for a good piece of tail" printed on it that he had gotten as a joke wedding present a few months previously. He smiled, putting it on over his bare chest and boxer briefs. He decided that no matter how silly he looked it was a good idea to be wearing some kind of clothing while cooking.

He had just pulled the crisped tortilla wedges out of the oven and was getting ready to mix them with Ari's favorite homemade chili-tomato sauce when two strong arms wrapped around him and Ari pressed his bare chest against his back. Ari kissed the back of his neck and held him tightly, his body still super warm and soft from sleep. Dante smiled and finished mixing the tortilla chips with the sauce before turning around to face Ari. He reached up and brushed Ari's messy hair out of his face, forgetting for a second that one of his hands was still in a lobster claw oven mitt.

"Nice outfit."

Dante laughed and pulled off the mitt, then leaned down and kissed Ari.

"Thanks. I'm just trying to keep it sexy. I was going to bring you breakfast in bed."

"It smells too good in here. I couldn't sleep through it any longer. Chilaquiles? My favorite."

Dante kissed Ari on the cheek, rubbing his cheek against his morning stubble, then moved down to plant several loud kisses on the side of his neck before he turned back to the eggs. Ari poured himself a cup of coffee, stepping around boxes on his way to the table. He moved half of the boxes to one end of the table and set it with a mishmash of plates and cups before sitting down and stretching.

"I am definitely sore. I may need a massage later. Let's never move again."

Dante agreed and brought the food to the table, kissing Ari on the temple before loading their plates and pouring juice.

After eating Ari cleared the table and Dante started washing the dishes, chattering on about which spare room he was planning on using for his studio, when he felt Ari's arms slide around him again. Ari started kissing the back of his neck and slid his arms under Dante's apron, raking his nails across Dante's chest then down to his belly. Dante turned off the water and leaned back into Ari, a shiver running up his spine as he felt Ari bite at his neck.

"Dante. How about we have that 'new house sex' you were trying to talk me into last night?" He slid his hand down into the waist band of Dante's boxers as he kissed his way across his upper back, teasing Dante by resting his hand right above his cock. He pulled Dante back against him tightly, wanting him to feel how turned on he was. Ari ran his thumb back and forth over the smooth skin of Dante's lower belly and pressed into him, smiling when Dante groaned and shuddered.

"Our parents will be here soon. I don't think we have time…"

Ari sucked at the curve of Dante's neck, smiling when his breathing began to quicken.

"Think of this as a quick preview of what I'm going to do to you tonight. We have plenty of time, _mi amor_."

Dante laughed and let Ari continue to torture him for a few seconds more, then turned in Ari's arms and pulled him into a kiss. One of Dante's hands slid into Ari's hair and he held his head as they kissed, his other hand moving to Ari's waist to pull him tightly against him. Ari groaned when he felt Dante's erection against his hip, and pressed Dante harder against the sink. He ground himself against Dante's thigh as their kissing grew sloppy and held onto Dante even tighter. Dante pushed off against the counter and walked Ari backward towards the table, breaking the kiss and staring into Ari's dark eyes as he tried to avoid crashing into boxes. When they reached the table Dante leaned down and grabbed Ari behind the thighs to lift him up onto it, then attacked him again with another searing kiss. Ari's legs immediately wrapped around Dante's waist and he leaned back, breaking the kiss with a whimper when Dante started grinding against him.

Dante roughly pushed Ari all the way back onto the table and started kissing a path down Ari's neck and chest, biting gently as he moved south.

"How do you want it?" Dante said against Ari's belly, smiling as Ari panted and squirmed when he traced a line from Ari's belly button to the waist band of his boxers with his tongue.

"Dealer's choice." Ari huffed out, his hips jerking up slightly when Dante ran a finger under the waist band of his boxers. Dante laughed and pulled Ari's boxers down and off in one smooth move, his cock growing even harder at the sight of Ari's erection popping out of the dark fabric.

He reached out and grabbed Ari by the hips, pulling him closer to the edge of the table roughly. Dante sat down on one of the chairs and slowly kissed up the inside of one of Ari's thighs, stopping right before he reached his cock, then pulled back and repeated the action on the other side. Ari bucked his hips when Dante finally ran his tongue along the underside of his cock, then let out a low moan when Dante ran his tongue over the tip before taking him fully into his mouth. Ari's hand tangled into Dante's hair as he slowly tortured Ari with his tongue, urging him to pick up the pace. Ari hissed when Dante finally started sucking harder and faster, and he shivered when Dante wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and started stroking as well. Ari's hips began moving with Dante, jerking up in quick motions as Dante stroked and sucked. He knew Ari was close – he could feel him shaking and he heard his name coming out in quick pants as Ari writhed underneath him. Dante started stroking harder, running his free hand up Ari's sweat misted body to press against his flushed cheek. Ari reached up and grabbed Dante's hand with his own, pressing it harder against his face. He turned his head and bit into Dante's palm lightly as his hips jerked harshly, and Dante groaned at the feel of Ari's teeth against his flesh. Dante felt his own cock twitch as Ari came, pressing a kiss roughly into Dante's palm as he exploded into a million pieces.

When Ari collapsed Dante slowly pulled back and rested his head against the inside of Ari's thigh, trying to catch his breath. Ari lay panting for a few minutes, completely still, then weakly reached down to tangle his hand in Dante's hair. He tugged at him gently, pulling Dante up so he was half laying across Ari, straddling one of his legs, then pulled him into a lingering and passionate kiss. He reached down and pulled at the apron that Dante was still wearing, sighing when he removed it and he felt Dante's bare skin press against his. Ari pulled at Dante's boxers and Dante stood up for a second, pulling them down quickly before returning to lay half on top of Ari. Dante groaned when his hot, bare erection ground against Ari's thigh, and tried to pull back when one of Ari's legs came up to wrap around his hips. They moved together, Dante grunting as the pressure of Ari's thigh against his erection was growing with every buck of their hips. Ari's hand was still tangled in Dante's hair and he held him close, staring into Dante's eyes as he broke their kiss. Dante stared back, the intimate eye contact increasing his pleasure as he ground harder and faster against Ari in a desperate attempt to find release. Ari's other hand reached down and grabbed Dante's ass, pulling him even tighter and harder against him and Dante let out a low moan as the pressure against his cock built. He tried to bury his head in Ari's shoulder but Ari held his head tightly, their lips nearly pressed together as Dante began to pant and shake.

"I want to watch you Dante. Come for me." Dante shifted and pressed harder against Ari, his hips bucking frantically as the new angle increased the friction against his cock. Ari stared into Dante's eyes, the hand on his ass gripping him harder and encouraging Dante's movements. When Ari started talking dirty to him in Spanish, their lips almost touching, Ari's breath hot breath tickling Dante's face, Dante finally tipped over that edge. He groaned loudly as he came, shivering as a flood of hot come covered Ari's thigh and belly. Ari lunged forward and kissed Dante through his orgasm, their tongues moving together in a rhythm matching their still thrusting hips. Dante moaned and shuddered one last time and broke the kiss, burying his face in Ari's neck as little quakes of pleasure ran through him. Ari held him tightly, pressing kisses into the curve of his neck, smiling as Dante shook slightly before going still. Ari ran his hand lazily up and down Dante's spine, enjoying the weight and pressure of Dante still half laying on top of him. He could feel Dante's heart racing against his own chest, and decided that it was the best feeling in the world. Orgasms were amazing, but nothing beat the feeling of having Dante pressed against him, skin on skin. He felt, rather than heard Dante mumbling something into his shoulder and gently pulled him back so he could hear him better.

"What did you say?"

Dante pulled his head out of Ari's shoulder and looked at him sleepily, his eyes slightly unfocused in the aftermath of his orgasm. He smiled and pressed a kiss to Ari's lips, then pulled back, a small smile on his lips.

"I said 'I love you'."

"I love you too."

Dante pressed a gentle but lingering kiss against Ari's lips and shifted so he wouldn't crush Ari. He nuzzled Ari's chest for a second and then shakily stood, staring down at his husband. Ari's eyes were closed and a small smile played on his lips; he looked satisfied and very sexy. Dante smirked at the mess that was glistening against Ari's dark skin, and searched for some paper towel to help clean Ari off before pulling him up. Ari looked up at Dante and reached up in an attempt to tame his sex hair.

"We should go shower and get dressed. We definitely look like we've been up to no good." Dante laughed and ran his fingers through Ari's hair as well, then kissed him again before pulling him to his feet. He found a bottle of cleaner and sprayed and wiped down the table as Ari stood and stretched, wincing as his hand went to his lower back.

"That was hot, but I'm not sure it helped my back."

Dante found their underwear and put his on before throwing Ari his pair.

"I'll give you a massage tonight. With a happy ending."

Ari laughed and stepped unsteadily into his boxers, Dante's hand automatically reaching out to steady him.

"Thanks. We'll have to find the massage oil. And a few other things for something I have planned to do to you."

Ari ran his hands up Dante's chest and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him down into another kiss. When Ari's hand tangled in his hair and he felt Ari's tongue slowly slide against his, Dante felt himself getting hard again. He was about to pick Ari up and carry him into the shower for round two when the door leading from the kitchen to the driveway opened suddenly. Dante pulled back and turned to see his parents and his in-laws walking in, their arms laden with paper shopping bags, led by Sam and Soledad.

"I love the color on the walls. I bet Dante picked it out. He has such an eye for –"

Sam was saying as he looked around the kitchen, stopping abruptly when he saw Dante and Ari standing almost naked, Ari trying to huddle behind Dante. Dante scrambled to grab the apron from where it had landed when Ari pulled it off of him and held it against himself to cover his erection, his face burning as he tried not to laugh. He felt Ari press his forehead against his back, and he reached behind him to lace their fingers together.

Their parents stood staring at the scene before them in complete shock, and Dante wished that he could just disappear. Finally, Jaime, standing beside a very red-faced but amused Lilly, broke the silence when he turned to his wife with a smirk.

"I told you we should have called first. They _are_ newlyweds."

With that their parent's started cracking up and turned around, allowing Dante and Ari to dash out of the kitchen. They broke into uncontrollable laughter when they were finally alone in the safety of their bedroom, Ari's face still burning red with embarrassment.

"At least they didn't walk in a few minutes earlier. I couldn't imagine ever facing them again if they would have actually caught us having sex. I remember how embarrassing it was when my dad caught us making out in high school, and we were fully dressed."

Ari buried his face in his hands and shook with laughter.

"I'm not entirely sure I can face them now. At least now they will hopefully call first before just showing up."

"Sam still won't. My mom and your parents will probably announce it three days before, but my dad will just show up. We have to start locking that door."

Dante laughed and pulled Ari into a bear hug, happy that he wasn't more upset about getting caught in such an awkward position by his parents. Ari was definitely the more reserved one, so he knew this was a lot weirder for him.

"You're right. We'll have to be more careful about kitchen sex."

Ari pulled away and reached out to lock the bedroom door before wrapping his arms around Dante and gently pushing him backward toward the bathroom.

"Come on. Shower. There are _two_ locked doors between us and the rest of the world in there."


End file.
